


Love Game

by Corcalamus



Series: Born This Way [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Industries holds a masquerade ball, and to prove he's over Pepper Tony decides to get under someone else. He's more surprised than anyone when he realises just who that someone else is. Part 1 of a Series of 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very passing familiarity with the marvel comics. I have taken some liberties as most people do, but I just like to make sure people know I'm doing my own thing here. This is the first in a series of fics, they're all named after Lady Gaga songs so far, so I'm calling it the Born This Way series. This is my first Tony/Loki story as well. Enjoy.

Love Game

If he was being totally honest he would have admitted it was insane from the beginning. He would have set it aside, told her that he really didn't 'do' relationships. But in this case, and only this case, he had been an optimist. He had seen this day coming, had known that one day it would come crashing down around him like so much else had.

“So, Pepper and you split?” Steve asked him in an all too delicate tone, with a hint of self satisfaction, “Being a millionaire playboy philanthropist wasn't what she wanted?”

Tony wasn't really sure what Pepper had been wanting from him. She'd worked for him, and along with him, for years. She had to have known what she was getting herself into with him surely? He didn't exactly hide his life from her.

“She said that we're better friends. I kind of agree with her, whenever I had relationship trouble before I moaned at Pepper about it. Hard to do that when it was her I wanted to complain about.”

Steve nodded, sipping his beer. “So what are you going to do now?” he asked in a curious tone.

“Not anything expected,” Tony half smiled.

“Let me guess,” Banner said, “get wasted at the masquerade ball you're hosting next week, and get over Pepper by getting under someone else.”

Tony held a hand up, “Why Bruce, what an original idea. I knew I hired you for a reason.”

“Glad to see it's not just because you're a big fan of the other guy.”

Tony grinned and downed his scotch, “Well, one of several reasons why I hired you.”

~*~*~*~

Tony wasn't sure what the masquerade ball was being held for. He knew that his company had organised it and he would be there. In fact, Pepper had organised it and had threatened him first with lack of sex (as they were still together when it was planned) and then, when they broke up, with bodily harm, if he didn't go.

So there he was at the “Stark Masquerade Ball” and the theme had been 'birds'. Pepper had assigned him the pseudonym 'Mr Peacock', as apparently he had the habit of 'strutting about' and 'flashing his cash like a peacock's tail.' 

Everyone was anonymous, Pepper said it would be fun to try and figure out who people were, and it gave everyone the anonymity to give what they wanted on whatever they wanted in the charity auction.

It was oddly liberating when he realised no one except Pepper, ('Miss Flamingo') recognised him. He thought the idea was genius as he chatted to Mr Robin, and told Pepper this as she came over with her clipboard in hand, which had the names and pseudonyms of everyone at the party.

“Well, I can't take _all_ the credit,” she said, “My junior assistant came up with the idea.”

“Really?” Tony asked, surprised. He had met Keven on a few occasions and he never really seemed like the flamboyant type. “Theme too?”

“Well, he suggested animals, I came up with birds.” She smiled, “It was a choice between birds and felines, but I decided birds were better.”

“You just wanted me to dress up as a peacock,” Tony grinned, flicking the bright feathers of his mask.

“As I recall, you're _always_ a peacock.” Tony moved towards her, looking mock affronted just to try and get a look at her list and she pulled it towards her chest. “Now, now, Mr Peacock,” she said grinning, “You need to play like everyone else.”

She walked away from him and he smiled. Fine, he didn't need to see her stupid list. He'd figure them out on his own, he was rather good at puzzles.

~*~*~*~

He did the count looking out over the room, there were about 120 people at the party, some he vaguely recognised even through their disguises. He began making the rounds of those he wasn't as familiar with.

Mrs Parrot was Jane Hemmingway, an investment banker from upstate. Mr Magpie was a stockbroker originally from Texas. Mr Swan was an oil tycoon, also from Texas. Mrs Sparrow (emphasis on the 'Mrs' part, showing she was somewhat prudish) was a lawyer from Boston. When he told all this and more to Pepper she smiled.

“Okay Tony, that's almost everyone,” she looked at her list.

“So who did I miss? Anyone interesting?”

“Mr Magpie, but you're not missing anything there, he's gone home. Oh, but there is someone else who's still here and missing from your rounds,” she motioned to the other end of the party and Tony looked. A tall, lithe man with black hair was standing and talking to Mr Swan. He had a black feathered mask on from what Tony could see.

“Mr Raven over there...” Pepper said with an interested tone, “He paid for a ticket to the ball and I'm sure he gave a fake name. I don't really know anything about him.” She looked at Tony, “See if you can find out about him, then I'll really be impressed.”

“What's my prize?” Tony asked, watching Mr Raven walk away from Mr Swan.

“Do you really need one?” Pepper asked, an amused smile in her voice. Times like this he thought it was a shame that they hadn't worked out, she knew him so well (too well really, which had been part of the problem). She knew a challenge was all the incentive he needed, and so off he went to find Mr Raven.

~*~*~*~*~

He first spoke with Mr Swan about Mr Raven, and found Mr Raven had told Mr Swan that he was a historian. But then, when speaking again with Mrs Finch, she said that he'd told her that he was an energy specialist from Australia, and if you listened to Mr Emu, then Mr Raven was in fact an environmental campaigner from England.

This string of untruths had intrigued Tony all the more. He loved a challenge and this man was going to great lengths to hide his identity. Tony would find out who he was though, there was nothing he couldn't do when he set his mind to it.

He found Mr Raven on the balcony of the hotel, looking out over the city. He had his back to the door, his hands held neatly behind him. He was wearing all black: black shirt, black trousers and shoes. His hair was shoulder length and whipping back a little in the wind this high up. Mr Raven turned as Tony approached, leaning back against the barrier, bright green eyes staring out at him from behind the black feathered mask, the only splash of colour in the whole ensemble. 

“Hello,” said Mr Raven, and he laughed a little as his eyes fell on Tony's tag, “Mr Peacock.”

Tony smiled, “Hello Mr Raven.” He mused that Mr Raven's voice sounded somewhat familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't quite place it. “I think you got the better mask.” Tony thought this was true at least, as the black feathers of the mask just faded into Mr Raven's hair, his green eyes just _popped_.

“Oh, I don't know,” Mr Raven said, straightening up, walking towards him. “The Peacock feathers compliment the blue of your eyes, very striking.” Mr Raven's eyes looked from his face, down his chest and hips, and then back to his face.

 _Oh, flirting_... that was something to add to what little he knew. Either he was gay or bisexual, or perhaps just enjoying flirting, he knew some guys like that. It was hard to tell right now with so many variables.

“Thank you, I think,” Tony said with an unsure smile.

“Has a man never flirted with you, Mr Peacock?”

Tony thought about it, he had slept with almost countless women over the years and only seven man. He always did the chasing with men, and had told his friends that he only fucked men from time to time just to prove he could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

“Usually _I_ flirt with _them_ ,” he said finally. 

Mr Raven walked towards him and slowly began circling. It was somewhat unnerving and a little exciting. He felt like he was being stalked, like Mr Raven was hunting him. It was almost wolf like.

“Well...” Raven said, moving a little closer, “I find this anonymity rather refreshing.”

“So I figured,” Tony said, as Raven stopped circling and stood directly behind him. “According to our friends inside you're an English or Australian energy specialist and historian, and possibly you also do environmental campaigns?”

Mr Raven laughed, “The truth can be very dull.”

“True... but it can also be interesting to the right people.”

“Perhaps you are the 'right people' then?” Mr Raven stepped a little closer and Tony turned to face him. It was a little startling when he realised just _how_ close he'd gotten. “I do work in England, and I am working with the government on the proposals for the newest environmentally friendly energy sources.”

This was good, Tony felt he was good at reading people and this sounded like it could be true. He thought now about what he'd learned while talking to Mr Raven: Number 1, he was gay or bi; 2, he was very confidant, from the tone of his body language and words; 3 he liked the anonymity of the party, liked being able to act as he felt and not be judged for it.

“I think I will have you,” Raven said softly.

A shiver ran through Tony, “Really? You know, that's rather forward.”

“I have a room here at the hotel,” Raven said, moving a hand to rest on Tony's hip.

“Now that's really forward,” Tony said, he closed his eyes as Mr Raven moved closer so they were almost pressed together. Mr Raven was a good 5 inches taller than he was, at least, and he smelled really good, not fake, he just smelled musky and a little bit like cloves.

“Who cares?” Mr Raven said in his ear, “It's all anonymous.”

“Trust me, I have an – um – distinctive birth mark,” Tony moaned softly as Raven slid a hand over his chest and then tapped his arc reactor.

“I know who _you_ are, Mr Stark...” Raven leaned a little further forward, and spoke very softly directly into his ear, “...and I want you. Room 217, one hour, come meet me, Peacock, you won't regret it.”

Mr Raven pulled back and walked abruptly away back into the party. Tony was flushed and just a bit hot under the collar. He'd fancied men before, he'd had sex with men before, and pursued men, but he'd never been flirted with so blatantly before. He found it quite the turn on.

Tony wasn't sure why he was so intent on going to see Mr Raven, but he was going anyway. Maybe it was the mystery, maybe it was the smell of him or maybe Bruce had been right, the best way to get over Pepper was to get under someone else.

He never expected the 'someone else' to be a 6 foot 3 inch black haired man, with eyes so green he thought he'd see them in the dark.

~*~*~*~

Before going to room 217 he went to find Pepper, he thought it was the responsible adult thing to do before going off to have sex with a complete stranger.

“Mr Raven is an enigma wrapped in a puzzle.”

Pepper smiled, “Oh really?”

“I don't know a whole lot about him. What I've figured out is that he's probably English, or at least lives in England. I think he's at least bisexual, as he was coming on to me quite strongly and-”

“How strongly?” Pepper asked.

“I have his room number and a very compelling request for my presence there in one hour,” he grinned at her.

“Really? Are you going to see him?”

“You know me,” Tony said smiling.

“Yes, I do... at least be careful, Tony.”

“Always Miss Potts. I'm going to see if JARVIS can find out anything about him before I give him his booty call.”

~*~*~*~

“No, the hotel lists him simply as R.L Smith. I doubt it is his real name, but Mr Smith apparently has connections. I can not find any credit card information regarding the booking of his room, or even the purchase of his ticket for the event.”

Tony frowned as he looked at his phone, which JARVIS was installed on. 

“Oh well, I've come this far. I'm signing off, JARVIS.”

“Do be careful, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he put the phone away and he knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and Tony took his mask off. He smiled as Mr Raven came into view, his mask still on, but sans shoes and socks. Tony had to admit, it was sort of kinky not knowing even the face of this person. Maybe it would be hot if Raven stayed just Raven?

“Peacock,” Raven said, smiling.

Tony walked into the hotel room. It was sparse, had few personal items. It was clear Mr Raven was here just for the party. He frowned, it was an awful long way to come from England just for a party.

“Where did you say you were from?” Tony asked.

“Currently I live in England,” Raven said.

“I see...” Tony closed the door behind him and before he could do or say any more, Raven's lips were assaulting his mouth and he had been pushed flush against the door. Tony reached his hands for Raven's mask, but Raven grabbed his hands in his and pinned them above his head. There was much more strength in the lithe frame than first met the eye.

“I would rather stay anonymous for now, Tony...”

Tony looked at him curiously, “Why?”

“I want you to fuck me like you don't know me.”

“We've met?” Tony asked. He didn't know anyone from England that fit with Raven's physical appearance, but he knew he had known that voice from somewhere.

“In a manner of speaking. You once offered me a drink, but I declined,” Raven said with a small smile.

Tony wondered which drunken night that had been, but all musings quickly left him as Raven moved forward and kissed along his jawline, then began kissing and nipping his throat.

“Fuck me Tony Stark... make me _beg_ for release.”

Tony couldn't think of any time before where mere words had gotten him going quite so much. But that accent and those lips, and those particular words! He was honestly shocked he kept it together long enough to push Raven to the bed.

Raven fumbled in the bedside cabinet and pushed a bottle of lube into Tony's hand. Tony pulled his own shirt up first and then ripped open Raven's, he'd buy him a new shirt tomorrow. He tongued Raven's nipples and then kissed down his stomach. Raven, while not built like a bear, had a very appealing physique. His muscles were all defined and rippled pleasantly under his touch.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Tony said, looking up at the masked face. His eyes drifted down from his face to the growing bulge in Raven's trousers.

“Touch me,” he said, and his voice quivered.

“Where?” asked Tony, smiling.

“Everywhere.”

“Sounds good to me.”

He pulled off Raven's trousers and found he was not wearing any underwear. Raven gave a soft, happy sigh as his arousal was released.

Tony moved back up Raven's body, kissing his neck, making him moan and gasp as he pressed, touched and nibbled his sensitive skin. Tony pulled the rest of his clothes off and looked down at Raven, who's skin was covered in a sheen of sweat.

This, he thought, this would go down in Tony's books as probably the best fuck of his life (barring that one time with Pepper and the handcuffs). There was something just so hot about a man coming on so strong and then letting him do anything he wanted to him. Raven's words echoed in his mind as he looked at him, laying almost completely naked.

_Make me beg for release._

So hot.

Tony opened the bottle of lube, coated his own cock, rubbing slowly, making sure Raven was in a position to watch his actions.

“I'm going to fuck you,” Tony said.

“Oh _yes_ ,” was Raven's reply.

Raven shifted his hips, bracing his hands on Tony's arms as he lifted his legs. Tony reached down to prepare his entrance, and found him already relaxed and willing. The ease of the preparation made him think that Raven was probably gay and not bi, as he was very practiced.

He lined himself up with Raven's entrance and slowly, tortuously slowly, moved forward. In his ecstasy, Tony noted that Raven seemed very distracted, and so, as he leaned forward, he pulled off Raven's mask. Raven didn't even try to stop him.

He didn't think this would ever be anything he'd have to worry about. The thought had never even entered his mind, but now, here it was, the truth. The truth was he had his cock buried to the hilt in the God of Mischief, and he was really surprised that thought didn't send him over the edge.

“Loki!?”

Loki laughed a little and then groaned immediately after, Tony leaned forward again and they both groaned at the movement. “What the hell?” Tony asked him.

“What did I say, Stark?” Loki asked him, staring at him his eyes somewhat pleading. “What did I – _Oh!_ ”

Tony closed his eyes, pulled back and then surged forward once more. He groaned and the sounds that Loki made beneath him were rather obscene. He moved slowly, torture to them both he knew, but now he knew just _who_ he was fucking, he _really_ wanted to hear Loki beg.

It went on for at least ten minutes, then finally Loki broke.

“Please... oh please... faster, hard- oh, harder...”

“That's so hot, louder Loki – more.”

Loki reached up and pulled Tony down into a fiery kiss. His hands tangled in Tony's hair and his voice came out, pleading, begging and yet somewhat commanding.

“Fuck me harder,” he said.

Tony didn't need telling twice. His pace quickened, his onslaught relentless. Loki moved with him, Tony's hand wrapped around Loki's cock, stroking him in time. As he ran his hand up and down Loki's length, Loki placed his own hand over Tony's, showing him _just_ how he liked it.

The scream that fell from Loki's lips when he finally came was unearthly. It was half scream and half howl. Tony pounded into him a few more times and he was turned on even more by the knowledge that he'd just came inside Loki.

“Oh...” Loki said as his eyes fell closed, “By Asgard, that was magnificent...”

Tony had to agree, it had been.

They lay side by side for a few moments and then Tony asked, “Why?” he just had to know why Loki was here in his bed, “To distract me from the Avengers or-”

Loki laughed, “Oh no, nothing so serious.” He slowly turned his head to Tony, “I wanted you, that is the simple truth. You are not so dissimilar to me and I wanted to see what you had.”

Tony smiled a bit, “Never took you as the submissive type.”

“And why not? It is the submissive that holds all the power, all the control in sex. I told you to make me beg... and you did,” Loki's voice was surprised.

“You're surprised?”

“A little,” Loki admitted. “I find you very appealing...” Loki said, looking at him, “Are you ready for round two?”

“Already!?”

Loki grinned and moved to lean over Tony, “I am a God, Tony Stark, of course already.”

Tony looked at the predatory look in Loki's eye. There was a small voice inside that told him he should stop there and leave, call Nick Fury, claim to have been bewitched. But the other voice inside, the one that was currently following Loki's hand down his torso, reasoned that Loki didn't seem to be in a fighting mood. In fact, as his mouth wrapped around Tony's cock, he knew that Loki just wanted sex, and seeing as he had _just_ fucked Loki senseless it seemed silly to walk away now.

Loki seemed to sense Tony's decision and proceeded to devour him in the most delightful way.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony woke as the sun began to come in the window of their hotel room. He expected to find Loki long gone from the bed, but he wasn't. He was laying facing him, sleeping deeply. Tony looked at the time, it was just about 6am, they still had a few hours before they needed to be up and moving. Considering he was sure he'd only had about two hours of sleep, he felt rather refreshed.

He wondered vaguely how much sleep Asgardians needed and found he didn't care. He'd just had some of the most fantastic sex he'd ever had and he'd rather have more sex than do something sensible like get dressed, leave and call the Avengers.

He moved forward and ran his hand over Loki's arm, and as he woke it was clear he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. Tony pushed him back on the bed and kissed him softly on the lips, and after a few moments Loki's arms came up to stroke Tony's back.

Tony pulled back and Loki looked at him questioningly, “I did not think to find you so willing this morning.”

Tony smiled, “Neither did I, but, well, last night was amazing.”

Loki laughed, “Of course it was.”

“I always knew you were modest,” Tony said.

“I am a _God_... the God of Mischief and Lies in fact, if you think 'sex' is not covered in part by 'mischief' then you were clearly misinformed.”

“Wish I'd known this when you tried to take over New York, I could have just seduced you to stop it,” Tony said, kissing his neck.

Loki groaned a bit,.“I believe it was _I_ who seduced _you_ ,” he said, as Tony moved down his body, kissing his stomach. 

“True I suppose...” 

“You suppose – oh...” Loki's words trailed off as Tony took his cock into his mouth once more. He licked him from base to tip and ran his hands over Loki's stomach for a few moments, before Loki asked, “Why are you still here, now that you know who I am?”

Tony pulled back and looked up at him, “Because last night, making you beg to be fucked, was one of the most erotic things I've ever done... especially after knowing who you were. We probably won't ever be together like this again, and I'd really like to enjoy it before my conscience kicks in and I call Nick Fury.”

Loki laughed a bit, “What time will your conscience kick in?”

“Well, I figure we can take a shower about 8 and then at 9:30 I'll call someone, if you're still around.”

“9:30? That is a very lengthy shower.”

Tony smiled, “Only if that's all you do,” and then took Loki's cock back into his mouth. He felt gratified as Loki groaned and moved beneath him, his hips rising off the bed as he sought more from Tony. Tony could feel when he was close to coming, then stopped stimulation and rubbed his hands over his legs.

Tony waited a few moments and started again, taking Loki close to the edge of release and then backing off. The third time, Loki whined as Tony pulled back.

“This is torture...” he gasped.

“Tell me what you want,” Tony said, looking at him.

Loki looked down at him. “I see...” he said with a dawning realisation, “You want me to beg?”

“I do.”

Loki groaned as he lay back down, “Make me.”

It took the best part of 30 minutes to make him beg, and Tony knew it wasn't part of the game like last night, Loki truly tried to outlast him but Tony was more patient than at first sight. He knew the moment Loki broke, he felt the control slip and saw, surprisingly, tears of frustration in his eyes as he looked at Tony, who had used his tie from the night before to tie the God of Mischief's hands to the head of the bed.

“Tony... oh _please_... don't stop.”

His voice had been quiet and he writhed beneath Tony's touch, giving very small whispers of 'please' and 'fuck' under his breath. Tony decided to have mercy on him and used the vial of oil from the night before. He lubed Loki's cock and then sat down on it after preparing himself. 

Loki pulled free of the tie keeping his hands to the bed and he sat up a bit so he could touch Tony's cock and legs as he rode him. He used his hands to give Tony leverage to pull up and fall back down.

After only a few thrusts, Loki felt his whole body tense and he wrapped his arms around Tony, clinging to him as Tony came after. His fingers clung into Tony's back and he panted heavily.

“Where did you learn all you know?” Loki asked, panting.

“Practical experience,” Tony said with a smile, “Now come on, let's go have that shower... Then you can go and I'll wait before telling anyone.”

“Why?” he asked, pulling back.

“Because I think it's not very nice, calling someone to be arrested just after sex. It's just not cool.”

Tony knew from experience after that time he'd gotten so drunk at a hotel he'd had sex with a maid, who then called the cops to tell them he'd been taking drugs. (He hadn't of course, she was just mad that he kicked her out of bed after having sex with her.)

Loki laughed, “I feel that there is a story there... but you are right, we should shower.” Loki stood with Tony and they walked together to the shower.

~*~*~*~*~

“So, about Mr Raven?” Pepper asked Tony as he stumbled home that afternoon.

“Oh, it was Loki,” he said.

“Yeah, of course it was.” Pepper rolled her eyes, “If you don't want to say, that's fine. In fact, I think it's good of you not to say.” She walked away from him.

Tony gaped, “But it really was!”

“Heard it,” Pepper said, looking now at a notepad.

“He disappeared after we showered, said he didn't want me calling – Pepper? Hey, Pepper are you even listening to me?”

Pepper waved her hand dismissively and Tony laughed. He had to admit it, the story sounded far fetched even to him, and he'd _been_ there. By god had he been there. But he knew if someone came in and claimed to have had sex with Loki, he'd assume they were lying or demand to know what they were on because he wanted some too.

All in all, he mused, perhaps things were better this way.


End file.
